1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools and accessories used by utility linemen. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved device for coiling tie wire into single width flat coils.
2. Description of Prior Art
Utility linemen often must perform installation, repair, and maintenance work on equipment mounted on utility poles. In one aspect of this work, components such as conductors are secured to pin insulators in overhead transmission and distribution lines by tie wire. The tie wire, which is typically soft solid aluminum or copper wire, either bare or covered with an insulating coating, is hand twisted around the components to be secured. However, because tie wire is typically semi-rigid, meaning that while it can be bent it otherwise remains in a rigid condition, the use of any appreciable length of wire presents a potential hazard to the lineman using it. A typical length of tie wire is six feet; when manipulating one end to secure a component, the free end may extend several feet and may come in contact with live electrical transmission lines, other wires, or any other objects that may be grounded or not covered with insulation, potentially causing short circuits or electrocution and resulting in injury or death and damage to equipment.
To avoid these hazards, linemen have traditionally hand coiled tie wire in advance of ascending utility poles. The tie wires are normally coiled from each end toward the middle into a pair of single width flat coils, thereby preventing excess wire from extending more than a few inches. The resulting coils are compact and easy to carry and use while minimizing the risk of hazard when the tie wire is being wrapped around components.
Hand coiling tie wire, however, is slow and tedious work. Linemen may need to coil hundreds of tie wires in advance of going into the field; hand coiling such a large number of tie wires may result in painful hand or wrist injuries, as well as the loss of appreciable amounts of time. The results of hand coiling tie wire may also be sloppy, with the coils being uneven or overlapping themselves, making them less useful in the field. Notwithstanding the foregoing, the applicant is unaware of the existence of any device to assist linemen in coiling tie wire.
It is therefore shown that there is a need for a more efficient means for coiling tie wire.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a device for coiling tie wire into single width flat coils.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for coiling tie wire into single width flat coils that is simple to use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device for coiling tie wire into single width flat coils that is more efficient than hand coiling.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device for coiling tie wire into single width flat coils that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device for coiling tie wire into single width flat coils that may use powered means to create the coils.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.